Truth or Dare
by CDrathir
Summary: Mai and company play Truth or Dare. Shiznat


Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime or any of the characters within it.

Author's Note: This story doesn't really take place in or follow the timeline of the series. Sorry if the characters are OOC.

Warning: This fic contains shoujo-ai (girl x girl love). Don't like it? Don't read it.

* * *

Truth or Dare

_How did I get myself into this?_ Natsuki wondered.

It was Friday; the day that Mai held small gatherings, consisting of some of the Hime and a couple other people, in her dorm room. Natsuki had been successful in her last two attempts to avoid these get-togethers, but this time Mai was dead set on her being there. The busty redhead had dragged her from her own dorm to join the others at Mai's. Hence the situation she now found herself in.

Since Haruka, Yukino, and Shizuru would be late to arrive due to a student council meeting, Midori decided to pass the time with a game. Can you guess which one she chose? Their self-proclaimed leader had declared a game of Truth or Dare. Natsuki and Nao immediately tried to back out while Mikoto asked what the game was. As Mai explained the game to the dark-haired girl, Midori tied both Natsuki and Nao up to prevent them from escaping.

This solution failed to hold the two. Both were out of their ropes within minutes. However, before they could reach the door, they were tackled to the floor by Midori and Chie. "You two aren't going anywhere," Midori stated.

Before Natsuki knew it, she was sitting between Mai and Midori in the circle with an empty bottle in the middle. The game began with Midori spinning the bottle. It came to a stop facing Mikoto. Many humorous and embarrassing dares and questions later, Natsuki continued to feel uneasy. She had been lucky so far. The bottle has yet to land on her and the others were eagerly awaiting the event.

Sure enough, on the next spin, the bottle landed on her. Grins broke out across the faces of those present. The one who had spun the bottle, Mai, smiled at her. "Truth or dare Natsuki?"

Natsuki contemplated her options. Seeing how some the dares had already turned out (Chie and Aoi, the victims of the last turn, were both red in the face from blushing too much.), she was hesitant in choosing that option. However, she was just as cautious with truth. Just thinking about some of the questions that could be asked made Natsuki blush a bit. It was a difficult choice.

"Sometime today, Kuga," Nao said with a smirk.

_What the hell_, she thought with a mental shrug of her shoulders. "Truth."

The near maniac smiles that broke out made her doubt her decision. Mai just smirked and asked, "How many tattoos do you have?"

Everyone, excluding Mikoto, groaned at the question although they were just as curious about the answer to that question as well. They had been expecting a question involving the ever popular student council president, Shizuru Fujino. Yet, they still leaned forward in expectation, awaiting the answer. Natsuki mumbled an answer. "What was that?" Nao mockingly asked.

Natsuki shot her a glare. "Two."

"Ooooo! Where are they?! What are they?!" the group asked in unison.

"I already answered the question," Natsuki stated, blushing.

_Great. Now I know what they're gonna ask me about or dare me to do next time_, Natsuki groaned.

She reached out and spun the bottle for her turn. It landed on Nao. The blunette smirked at the redhead in question. "Truth or dare?"

After a moment of hesitation, Nao chose dare. Natsuki's smirk only grew. "Do you still have that costume from that festival in December, Mai?"

The others looked on in confusion as Mai's face lit up with amusement. Nao felt even more nervous as Mai nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I do. You want me to go get it?"

Natsuki nodded in reply. As Mai left the circle to go retrieve the costume, Natsuki stated her dare. "I dare you, Nao, to wear the costume that Mai brings out from now until Monday, excluding when you shower and sleep."

"What's the costume?" Nao asked as if she really didn't want to know.

"Wait for it," Natsuki said.

When Mai finally returned, hysteric laughter erupted from the group, excluding Nao. Nao protested loudly at the dare now that she had seen the costume. It was a cute puppy costume with an open front to show the face of the person wearing it. It was gray in color with floppy black ears. The costume even had paws that would encase your hands and feet. A short, fluffy tail hung from the rear.

After much protest and squirming, they got Nao into the costume. Chie was busily taking pictures of the grumpy redhead within the puppy outfit. "Remember Nao, you have to wear it until Monday. If you don't, we'll lock you in a closet with a very hungry Mikoto without any food," Natsuki threatened.

"You're bluffing."

"Want to find out?" asked Natsuki, causing Nao to fall silent.

Once the laughter and teasing had died down, Nao spun the bottle. The bottle came to a stop, pointing at Chie. "Truth or dare?"

Wanting to keep her newly taken photos of puppy-Nao, Chie replied, "Truth."

"What are you going to do with those?" Nao asked, pointing at the cello phone in Chie's hand.

"You mean the pictures of you?"

Nao nodded. Chie smirked mischievously. "I thought I'd get them published on the front page of the school newspaper to start-"

Before she could continue, Nao was up on her feet with an angry and embarrassed expression. "NO!! You can't do that! If you do I'll-"

Chie held her hands up in a calming gesture towards the approaching redhead. "Relax. I was only joking. I'll probably make a few copies and sell them to your . . . fans."

Deciding that that was okay, Nao retook her seat in the circle. Chie then took her turn. Natsuki shuffled nervously when the bottle once again landed on her. "Truth or dare, Natsuki?"

Natsuki was having a tough time coming to a decision on whether to choose truth or to choose dare. Either option spelled out embarrassment for her. "Dare," Natsuki finally said.

"I dare you to show us your tattoos."

Natsuki fidgeted with her fingers nervously. Her eyes shifted around the room, not meeting anyone's eyes. A blush covered her face. "Ummm . . . can I get another dare?"

"Nope. You have to do the dare she gave you," Midori said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Natsuki sighed in relief. Before she could completely relax, Chie said, "Don't think you've gotten out of doing your dare. You still have to do it."

The blunette's shoulders drooped and her eyes dropped to the floor. She looked very much like a kicked puppy. Exclamations of _So cute!_ From Mai and Aoi made her snap up and glare at them. Midori answered the door and stepped aside to let Shizuru, Haruka, and Yukino inside. Shizuru glanced around, eyes briefly resting on puppy-Nao and the slumped form of Natsuki. "Ara, why is Nao in Natsuki's costume?"

Laughter broke out amongst the seated group at the revelation. "That thing's **yours**, Natsuki?" Midori laughed.

"Shut up," she replied.

"Anyway, we were playing Truth or Dare. That's why Nao is in the costume. You can join if you want," Chie offered the newcomers.

With twinkling eyes, Shizuru took Midori's place next to Natsuki, giving her a smile as she sat down. Not to be outdone by the tawny-haired president, Haruka quickly joined the game as well. She was followed by Yukino. The others quickly joined the circle to get on with the game. "Whose turn is it?"

"It's Chie's turn. We're waiting for Natsuki to do her dare."

Shizuru had a teasing look in her crimson eyes as she turned to Natsuki. "What has she been dared to do?"

Natsuki turned even redder, her blush spreading down her neck. Chie smirked and replied. "To show us her tattoos."

Shizuru's eyes faintly widened in surprise. "Natsuki has tattoos and hasn't shown me? Natsuki's so mean."

If possible, Natsuki turned even redder. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid, tea-drinking tease". Shizuru just looked on, amused.

Chie smirked as an idea came to her. "If you won't show all of us, then show them to Shizuru."

Natsuki's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "B-But—"

"It's either that or you show everybody as well as Shizuru. What's your choice?"

Without much thought, Natsuki made her choice. "I'll show Shizuru," she said, stuttering.

As the two headed to the bathroom, the others teased Natsuki. Natsuki nearly passed out with all the blood that was rushing to her head. With the door to the bathroom closed, Shizuru turned to her fidgeting friend. "Nat-su-ki," she drawled.

Natsuki hesitantly looked up at her friend's face. "Y-Yeah?"

"Natsuki doesn't have to show me if she doesn't want to," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki shook her head as she removed the vest part of her uniform. "A dare is a dare."

Shizuru couldn't help but stare as Natsuki turned to remove her shirt, leaving her in a sexy black bra. The tawny-haired girl had a hard time not drooling at the sight before her. Shizuru snapped out of her trance when Natsuki pointed to her right shoulder. On her back, there was a tattoo of a crescent moon and a blue rose. The stem of the rose wrapped around the moon, ending with the blooming rose. It was well done and gave a felling of beauty and mystery. "It's beautiful, Natsuki," Shizuru said, restraining herself from touching the inked skin. "When did you get it?"

"A few years ago."

"How did you get it then? Isn't it illegal to get one until you reach a certain age?"

"Yeah, it is. A friend of a friend did it for me. They did my other tattoo as well when I got it done a few months ago," she replied, turning to face her friend.

Shizuru couldn't help but stare once again. However, after watching Natsuki fiddle with the top edge of her skirt for a few moments, she took notice of the bit of red and purple ink showing on pale skin. "Natsuki?"

When Natsuki did uncover the tattoo that was located at her hip, the blunette turned her face away, uncertainty written in her body language. The second tattoo consisted of a heart, a snake, and a banner. The red heart was behind the other two. A purple snake was in front of the heart, curved into a backwards 'S' shape. The snake's head touched the banner, its forked tongue curling. The banner went over both the snake and the heart with Shizuru's name printed inside in a darker shade of purple. A tiny heart was placed on either side of the name, in opposing corners.

For once, Shizuru was speechless. She had had very little hope of Natsuki actually returning her feelings. Crimson eyes moved up to the turned head. She raised her hand and gently turned Natsuki's head to face her. Shizuru searched Natsuki's eyes for reassurance. Finding what she was looking for, Shizuru stepped closer. Ignoring the fact that Natsuki was practically half-naked, Shizuru hugged her with a contented sigh, resting her chin on top of Natsuki's head. "You like me, Natsuki?" She questioned, wanting to hear it.

A deep red blush had engulfed Natsuki's face and spread down her throat. She timidly hugged her friend back and stuttered, "I-I'm in lo-love wi-with you."

Shizuru tightened her hug and smiled. "I love you too."

Before they could do or say anything else, loud knocking came from the bathroom door. "Hey! What are you two doing in there?! You aren't doing anything I wouldn't do, are you?!" Midori shouted through the door.

"There's not much you _wouldn't_ do when you get your hands on some alcohol," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru smiled at that and replied, loud enough for Midori to hear, "Ara, I was just admiring Natsuki's tattoos."

As she said this, Shizuru traced a finger over the snake at Natsuki's hip. A shiver ran through the dark-haired girl's body in response to the soft touch, making Shizuru smirk. Shizuru backed away to allow the shorter girl to put her clothes back on. When that was done, Shizuru opened the door and followed Natsuki through to the other room. The others were smirking as they reentered the room. "So, where were they? What were they?"

Shizuru just smiled mischievously before replying. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she stated in reply to Chie's questions. "Now, I'm sorry, but Natsuki and I have something we must attend to. If you don't mind, excuse us."

With that, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and led the unresisting girl out of Mai's dorm, leaving behind the knowing looks of their friends. Once they reached the parking lot, Shizuru led the way towards Natsuki's Ducatti. "Ummm . . . Shizuru? What exactly is the _something else_ that we have to attend to?"

Shizuru turned and winked at the blunette. "You'll find out when we get to your place."

Natsuki turned red as she handed Shizuru her helmet and pulled her own over her head. Natsuki mounted the motorcycle and Shizuru got on behind her, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist as she revved the engine. Taking advantage of the two-way walkie-talkies that were imbedded into the helmets as they rode down the rode, Shizuru began to talk to Natsuki. Moments late, Natsuki nearly swerved off the road due to Shizuru's wandering hands as well as the things that she was saying. "SHIZURU!"

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading. It's my first time posting something, so be gentle with the reviews. Hope you enjoyed!

-CDrathir


End file.
